As is well known, babies are wont to wet or otherwise soil their diapers from time to time. This requires changing into a fresh diaper. The carrying of fresh diapers and finding a reasonable place to change a baby's diaper away from home are not always easy. As a result, a baby may go unchanged for some time. This makes the baby uncomfortable and fussy.